


Kill Me, then Tell the Stars that You Won

by AuddaxEnderDragon



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Hurt No Comfort, I am so sorry, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Traitor!Tubbo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:00:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26649424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AuddaxEnderDragon/pseuds/AuddaxEnderDragon
Summary: Traitor!Tubbo, except he wants to be a traitor
Relationships: Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit
Comments: 3
Kudos: 189





	Kill Me, then Tell the Stars that You Won

“Tubbo?” The blond boy said. “Tubbo, what are you doing?”

“Tommy, oh Tommy,” The shorter brunette said. “I’m just doing what I have wanted to for a  _ long _ time.”

Tubbo ignited the TNT, blowing a large hole in L’Manbergs walls. Tubbo quickly dove out of the way, as lava flowed over from the other side. Dream and his goons had placed it there, to keep the L’Manbergians inside of their walls, unable to get supplies. Yet, Tubbo had just blasted a hole in their walls, and the lava was flowing in. Tubbo was smart, and he blew up the wall next to their crops, they wouldn’t be able to live without food. Suddenly, Tommy realized why all of their magma cream was gone, Tubbo used it to make fire resistance potions for himself. Tommy watched as the shorter male drank the potion, and dove into the lava, swimming away.

Yet, Tommy was also smart, and he hoarded his own potions as well. Tommy pulled out one of his fire resistance potions(he had two as he was going to ask Tubbo if he wanted to remove some of the lava with him), and drank it. It tasted horrible, like drinking liquid cold, but Tommy didn’t complain. Like Tubbo, he dove into the lava. Once he was out, he scanned his surroundings, and saw Tubbo’s dark green shirt running amongst the aspens. Tommy chased after the smaller boy, and was lucky that Tubbo didn’t make a potion of swiftness. Tommy was faster than Tubbo when it came to running on flat open terrain, but Tubbo’s small form made it easy to dodge and evade in the thickly packed forest.

Yet, Tommy soon caught up to Tubbo and pinned him to the ground. Tubbo tried to push Tommy off of him, yet it didn’t work.

“Tubbo, why would you do that? I thought you cared about L’Manberg.”

“I don’t give a  _ shit _ about L’Manberg.”

“Why, Tubbo?”

“Because you never gave a shit about me,” Tubbo said. Tommy was taken aback, and Tubbo took advantage of this. He shoved Tommy off of him, and drew his sword. He knew he wouldn’t be able to run, so standing his ground was his only option. Tommy stood, and reached for his sword, only to realize he left it at L’Manberg. Tommy raised his hands in surrender.

“We do care about you, Big Law,” Tommy said.

“If you cared about me, would you have killed my bees? If you cared about me, would you have let Dream burn my house? If  _ you _ cared about  _ me _ , would you have carried me back when Dream had stabbed me and I was bleeding out, or chased after Sapnap because he called you a child?”

Tommy was silent. He looked at his friend. His hair was unkempt and messy, and he had a sadistic smile on his face, as if he liked watching Tommy suffer. Yet, it was no one's fault but his own. He had killed Tubbo’s bees, he had let Dream burn down his house, and he had left his friend to bleed out to chase after Sapnap. Tommy was a horrible friend.

“Tubbo, I-”

“Don’t apologize, I know you don't mean it. Jschlatt was the one who found me crying, and he was the one who told me you were a terrible friend. He told me that the only way to get back at you for being a shitty person was to destroy everything you stand for.”

“Tubbo, he’s manipulating you into destroying L’Manberg, he just wants power.”

“At this point, I don’t care anymore,” Tubbo said as he brought his sword downward to Tommy’s throat. Tommy jumped back, and turned and ran through the forest. He was very scared. Usually when someone was chasing him, it was Dream, pissed that Tommy had broken into his base and stolen supplies. He could hear Dream yelling out his name, the anger in his voice palpable. Yet, Tubbo was silent, and that was infinitely worse. Tommy ran through the forest, yet his foot caught on a root, and he tripped. He tried to catch himself, and felt his wrist break beneath him. He tried to get up, but felt Tubbo pull him up. He saw the telltale aura of a potion of strength around him. Yet, Tommy had more potions than just fire resistance. He pulled out a potion of Wither. He tried to throw it so it would only hit Tubbo, but because of how close they were, it hit both of them. 

The two boys collapsed to the ground. Tommy could feel the skin on his chest crack and turn black. He was sure Tubbo could too.

“I’m sorry Tubbo.”

“No you aren’t, if you were sorry, you would have been a better friend.”

Tommy didn’t respond, he knew this was true. He heard Tubbo’s labored breathing beside him, and he assumed the Wither had reached his lungs. He looked over at him, and saw tears on his face, and Tommy knew he was crying too. 

“Please come back to L’Manberg, we will take care of you Tubbo. I’ll start being a better friend.”

“Tommy, we are going to die here. Even if we somehow made it back, do you think they would really forgive me?”

“I would forgive you.”

Tommy could hear Wilbur and Fundy calling out to him.  _ How did they make it past the lava? _

“Wilbur, over here! Fundy-” Tommy’s sentence was broken off by him coughing.

The two adults rushed over to the teens, and saw them lying on the ground, holding each other's hands.


End file.
